Segunda oportunidad
by irenetg
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar los errores en el pasado ¿lo harías? ¿o cometerías unos peores? ¿Sakura miembro de akatsuki?
1. Chapter 2

PROLOGO

 _¿era el fin?_

Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke habían muerto, solo quedaba ella agonizante, respiraba con dificultad, uno de sus pulmones había colapsado, lo sabía, eran sus últimos minutos con vida.

 _¿Por que tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Porque no podía proteger a las personas que amaba?_

Kaguya se acercó a ella dispuesto a acabar con su sufrimiento " _Una oportunidad mas_ " susurró, antes de que esa luz negra impactará en ella.


	2. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen**

Después de eso todo se volvió negro

¿ _Esto era estar muerta?_ No había cielo ni infierno, simplemente la nada

-Sakura, hija, despierta-

¿ _Un momento, esa era la voz de su mama?_

-Sakuraaa, no son horas de dormir- lentamente abrió los ojos, pestañeo un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar

-¿mama?- una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes la miraba con ternura, de un solo salto se abalanzó sobre ella -mama, de verdad a eres tú- la pequeña se aferró al pecho de su madre, tenía miedo de que solo fuera un sueño y que ella en cualquier momento desaparecería, comenzó a sollozar cuando sintió los brazos de su madre rodearla

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño hija?

La pequeña solo asintió -S s si-

-No te preocupes aquí estoy- se quedaron un par de minutos más abrazándose -aséate un poco ¿vale? Yo iré a preparar la cena- su madre se reincorporó mientras la dejaba ahí tendida en su cama

" _Será que.."_

Se dirigió al baño, para verse en el espejo, era ella cuando tenía 8 años, usaba ese listón que le había regalado Ino "¿a caso todo esto era un sueño? O había regresado el tiempo" se mordió un dedo causándose un punzante dolor, no, un sueño no era, eso significaba que ¿acaso me han dado una segunda oportunidad? Corrió hacia la ventana y pudo ver la montaña con los rostros tallados de los anteriores Kages,si, sin duda era Konoha, sin pensarlo mucho salió por la ventana y se dedicó a recorrerla mientras pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos " _jamás pensé volver a verla",_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran golpe

-Lo siento pequeña, tengo prisa- un Chunin al parecer había chocado contra ella, fue entonces que comenzó a observar con más detalle el lugar, había demasiados Jounin y chunin de un lado para otro " _algo a pasado"_ , silenciosamente se acercó hacia 2 jounin que estaban hablando

-Si, no hay duda, Itachi Uchiha asesinó a su clan-

¿ _Itachi_?

Sin meditarlo mucho corrió hacia el bosque, intentado encontrarlo, el compañero de Taka de Sasuke le había contado su historia

Después de un rato corriendo lo encontró, tenía su espalda recargada en el troncó pero la veía fijamente.

La pelirosa trago grueso mientras el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente con un Kunai en mano

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Quien eres?-

-Sakura haruno

-Ya veo, eres amiga de Sasuke ¿no? Debes estar perdida pero No puedo volver a Konoha, pero si sigues ese camino llegaras

La haruno solo negó con la cabeza -Te estaba buscando, se porque lo hiciste-

El rostro de Itachi se endureció -¿A que te refieres?

-Se las razones por las que eliminaste a todo tu clan-

-Porque quise-

-No, sé que fue una orden del consejo y del Hokage, los uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado-

-¿Como es que sabes eso?- sus ojos negros denotaban sorpresa, era imposible que una una niña de tan solo 7 años supiera eso, más aún, que lo hubiera encontrado, ni siquiera los ambu se le habían acercado, se había encargado de eliminar todo rastro de chakra

-Eso no importa, no puedes dejar a Sasuke así, es que no entiendes, acumulará un odio hacia a ti y buscará asesinarte- los ojos de la pequeña niña comenzaban a hacerse acuosos

-Ese es el plan-

-¡NO ES JUSTO, TU ERES EL BUENO! No mereces nada de esto

-Es el camino que elegí, prefiero morir a que algo le pase a la aldea, cargare con todo el odio de Sasuke, es mi deber como shinobi- Itachi le dio la espalda ya dispuesto a irse -espero entiendas que Sasuke no puede saber nada de esto, su odio sería hacia Konoha, sé que no eres una simple niña, así que cuida a Sasuke por mi- esto último lo dijo mientras sonreía para transformarse en muchos cuervos y desaparecer

 _Mi deber como Shinobi_ esas palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza

Regresó a Konoha ya debía de ser de madrugada, debía de ir a casa si su mamá se había dado cuenta que había salido estaría muy preocupada, pero sus pies se dirigían hacia otra parte

 _el lago del barrio uchiha ahí debe de estar_

Justo en la orilla lo vio sentado abrazando sus rodillas, era claro que estaba llorando

-Sasuke-mencionó mientras tomaba el hombro del pequeño, este automáticamente respingo mientras levantaba la cabeza sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados -todo estará bien- la pelirosa no pudo evitar abrazarlo mientras que el pelinegro la empujo bruscamente haciéndola caer al lago

-TU NO SABES NADA, NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA MOLESTIA- y se fue corriendo

 _Debo protegerlo a pesar de todo_

 **espero les guste, quiero aclarar que la historia NO será un sasusaku, ya que la historia cambiara no veo el porque las parejas deben de ser las mismas, pronto se revelara la pareja principal, ni se lo imaginan, besos nun**


	3. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Después de 3 años donde sakura había entrenado diario, había logrado tener el chakra suficiente para activar el byakugou, pero tuvo que crear un jutsu para ocultar el pequeño rombo azul, sería muy sospechoso si la vieran con el, después de todo Tsunade Senju era la única que sabia esa técnica y sakura no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con ella, había logrado dominar el elemento agua y tierra al igual que el jade, todo fue por un accidente había intentado mezclar él tierra y el agua con una cantidad muy grande de chakra y ese fue el resultado, había leído muchos libros sin embargo jamás encontró nada de este, era bastante raro pero muy poderoso, podía crear lo que quisiera con este, algo así como yamato con la madera, en la academia se había mantenido igual, inteligente pero débil, si mostraba su fuerza probablemente se graduaría antes creyendo que era un "prodigio" , pero es lo que menos quería el equipo 7 debía mantenerse igual, lo único que había cambiado era que no perseguía a Sasuke, prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra, en cambio con Naruto se volvieron inseparables, no dejaría que el volviera a pasar lo mismo y que estuviera solo.

Suspiro, hacía unos días había estado pensando en una técnica nueva, abrir las 8 puertas junto con el byakugou, cuando Gai sensei peleo contra Madara observó lo poderosa que era esta técnica sin embargo letal, pero con el byakugou activado había una ligera posibilidad de que sobreviviera, ya faltaba un año para graduarse y enfrentarse a Orochimaru, necesitaba una técnica lo suficientemente poderosa para asesinarlo solo así se aseguraría de que Sasuke no correría ningún peligro.

Se levanto y fue al campo de entrenamiento número 3, ya sabia quien podía entrenarla y como había estado investigando ahí estaba el equipo 10 rock lee, neji y ten ten se encontraban practicando con Kunais mientras Gai sensei los veía de lejos

-Gai sensei-

El hombre de cabello de tazón con sus cejas pobladas y su traje de látex verde volteo

-Jovencita, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-E oído hablar mucho de usted, diciendo que es el mejor ninja en taijutsu en el mundo y me encantaría ser entrenada por usted- sabía que con los elogios no se podría negar

-Oh jovencita tienes mucha razón, no hay nadie que me supere, por supuesto que te entrenaré ¡QUE ARDA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!- la haruno solo lo miraba con una gotita en la frente - pero dime cuál es tu nombre jovencita-

-sakura haruno-

-Muy bien Sakura, empezaremos de inmediato, tenten, neji, lee vengan, ella es Sakura, será su compañera de entrenamiento-

-Sakura es sinónimo de hermosa- decía un joven con cejas pobladas y el cabello agarrado en una trenza mientras que sus ojos eran corazones

-Basta lee, la incomodaras, yo soy Tenten, él es lee, y él es Neji Hyuga- el castaño ni siquiera se le había acercado únicamente la observaba desde lejos, debajo de un árbol, se sonrojó un poco, su mirada la ponía muy nerviosa

-Muy bien basta de presentaciones, es hora de entrenar denme 5,000 lagartijas ¡QUE ARDAN LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!

Lee lo siguió entusiasmado mientras sakura y tenten solo suspiraban

-/-

Chicos hay algo que debo de decirles, el examen chunin es dentro de 2 meses y me gustaría que participarán

-No- el hyuga se limitó a contestar mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados junto con su semblante tranquilo

-¿Pero que dices neji? ¡Es una gran oportunidad para demostrar nuestro poder!-exclamaba el chico de las cejas pobladas

-El próximo año Sakura se gradúa-

-¿Yo que tengo que ver Hyuga?

-Quiero enfrentarme a ti-

-Pero que dices Neji!- tenten gritó ligeramente sorprendida pero fue ignorada completamente por el hyuga

-oh neji, me vencerías muy fácilmente- dijo fingiendo un tono de tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza levemente

-No engañas a mis ojos Haruno-

Sakura alzó la vista sorprendida

 _"Como pude ser tan descuidada me olvidé completamente del Byakugan"_

-Muy bien esta decidido, te esperaremos Sakura, yo también quiero ver tu avance- sentenció el hombre mayor de látex

-/-

Pasaron 10 meses, era el día de los equipos, ella ya sabia cuál sería su equipo, ese día llegó temprano y se sentó junto a sasuke

-Buenos días Sasuke kun-

-Hmp-

La haruno solo rodó los ojos

-Sakuraaa chaaan-

El rubio entró corriendo al encuentro con su amiga

-NARUTOOOO, me aturdes, ven acá, siéntate conmigo-mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que él amaba

La

El rubio rápidamente se sentó a su lado, mientras mantenía un leve sonrojo, para nadie era un secreto que el Uzumaki estaba enamorado de ella y quien no lo estaría, sakura había decidido mantener su cabello largo usaba un vestido rojo arriba de la rodilla con un diminuto short negro debajo, sus guantes negros y sus botas ninja de igual color con tacón, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, verla y parecía que ella era la única que lo veía, no le tenía miedo a jugar con el, ni a estar junto a él a pesar de las miradas que les dedicaban los aldeanos, incluso a veces le cocinaba, si no fuera por ella siempre comería Ramen, aunque claro el ¡encantado! Pero sakura lo regañaba, siempre le decía que debía de alimentarse equilibradamente

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un borrador que aterrizó en su cabeza -¡Naruto deja de mirar así a Sakura y pon atencion!- iruka lo fulminaba con la mirada, todos se comenzaron a reir siempre lo pillaban haciendo lo mismo solo que esta vez pudo notar un leve sonrojo en la pelirosa

-Muy bien todos ustedes a partir de ahora son genin hoy será el día en el que se formarán los equipos

-KYAAAAAA, ojalá me toque con sasuke kun- todas las chicas gritaban mientras miraban al azabache

-SILENCIOOOOOOO, muy bien Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, haruno sakura

-¡SIIIIIII!

-NARUTO DÉJAME TERMINAR-

-Hai-

-Y sasuke uchiha

-¡MALDITA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!-grito una rubia de ojos zafiros, a pesar de que sakura había dejado de perseguir a Sasuke su rivalidad no desapareció, la pelirosa solo la miro con una sonrisa burlona mientras le sacaba la lengua

-¡QUEEEEEE! Como pueden ponerme a mi y a sakura Chan con ese sujeto-

-Naruto tú fuiste el peor promedio mientras que Sasuke fue el mejor, necesitábamos crear un equipo equilibrado- Iruka se rascaba la sien intentando controlarse para no terminar golpeándolo mientras todo el salón se reía

-Naruto, está bien- la haruno lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente, ese poder tenía ella sobre el, lo convencía de cualquier cosa con una sola sonrisa

-Su jounin llegará a la salida, mucha suerte-

-/-

-HAAAY NO PUEDO CREER QUE AÚN NO LLEGUE-El rubio gritaba ya desesperado, hacía más de una hora que todos los demás equipos se habían marchado con su jounin

Una nube de humo apareció en el salón -Yo, lamentó la demora pero se me atravesó un gato negro y tuve que irme por el camino largo- se dedicó a ver a los jóvenes -muy bien síganme que no tengo su tiempo-

Sakura suspiró, su maestro jamás cambiaría

Se dirigieron a una pequeña terraza -Muy bien, como lo saben de ahora en adelante nosotros seremos un equipo así que porque no se presentan de uno en uno-

-¿Presentarnos? ¿Y que se supone que debamos decir?-la peligrosa pregunto

-lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños, sus pasatiempos, cosas así, porque no empiezas tú- con su dedo la señaló

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta entrenar, lo que me disgusta es la gente engreida- esto último lo dijo viendo al uchiha - y mi sueño es ser la mejor ninja médico del mundo y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a las personas que quiero-

-Gai me dijo que haz estado entrenando con ellos-

-¿QUEEEEEEE? Porque nunca me dijiste Sakura-chan, hubiéramos podido entrenar juntos-

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo permitir que seas más fuerte que yo- Sakura lo dijo entre risas a las que el rubio se le sumó

-Muy bien ahora tú- señaló a Sasuke

-No me gusta ni me disgusta nada en específico, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a pasar voy a resurgir mi clan-esto último lo dijo mientras miraba a Sakura

 _"KYAAAAA, eso fue una insinuación, pero entonces ¿porque me siento tan incomoda?_

-Y eliminar a alguien-

 _"hay sasuke si tan solo supieras_ " Sakura lo miraba con un notable deje de tristeza, que Kakashi notó

-Muy bien y por último tu-

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, lo que me gusta es comer ramen, lo que me disgusta es esperar esos tres minutos para que el ramen instantáneo esté listo y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage de esa manera todos en la aldea me respetaran y dejaran de despreciarme, deberás-

Interesante manera en la que a crecido pensó kakashi

-Muy bien, el día de mañana los quiero temprano a las 7 de la mañana en el equipo de entrenamiento número 3

Todo lo demás sucedió exactamente igual, el día de los exámenes había llegado

-MI FLOOOR- un chico con traje de látex verde, cabello negro peinado a forma de tazón y cejas pobladas corrió hacia ellos

-que te pasa cejotas, no le hables así a Sakura-Chan- pero rock lee lo ignoro por completo

-Sakura por favor se mi novia, yo me dedicaré a protegerte con mi vida- Rock lee lo dijo muy sonriente mientras tenía su pulgar levantado

Eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera al Uchiha

-Lee.. yo...- La chica estaba en shock, hace unos años le fue fácil rechazarlo, no lo conocía, pero ahora..

-Lee, deja de molestar a Haruno y vámonos ya- Neji lo jaló bruscamente del brazo, dispuesto a llevárselo de ahí a toda costa

-Neji, espera- Lee se zafó de su agarre abruptamente -¿Porque te pones así? no me digas que tú también estás enamorado de sakura-

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras su corazón latía al mil por hora, nadie dijo nada, el Hyuga solo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando

 _"kyaaa ¿Será verdad? No lo negó" rápidamente negó con su cabeza "que estoy pensando yo amo a Sasuke, ¿no? ¿Acaso mis sentimientos han cambiado?_

 **Gracias por sus reviews, Sakura tendrá dos parejas alguien de Konoha y alguien de Akatsuki, el de Konoha ya debieron de notarlo 7w7**


	4. Chapter 5

Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de total pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto

-diálogos-

-" _pensamientos_ "-

- _ **dialogo inner-**_

* * *

" _Kyaa ¿será verdad? No lo negó"_ rápidamente negó con su cabeza " _que estoy pensando yo amo a Sasuke, ¿no? ¿Acaso mis sentimientos han cambiado?_

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el aire al sentir como las manos de Lee tomaban las suyas

-Entonces mi flor, ¿que dices?-tenía un leve sonrojo y sus ojos brillaban con esperanza

El corazón de la pelirosa se estrujo al verlo así, no quería lastimarlo pero darle falsas ilusiones tampoco estaba bien ¿no? -Lee... necesito pensarlo, dame más tiempo por favor- mencionó mientras desviaba la mirada al blanquecino suelo intentando ocultar sus mejillas teñidas de rosado

-¡Sakura-Chan! No puedes estar pensando salir con el ttebayo!-reclamó el rubio mientras se interponía entre ellos

-Hmp- Sasuke que se había mantenido al margen todo este tiempo, asintió mientras se acercaba

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, y recuerda ¡Yo siempre te protegeré!- dijo mientras sonreía y le levanta el pulgar en su pose guay

-Gracias Lee- le dedicó una sonrisa -Oigan Naruto, Sasuke hay que irnos- dijo mientras tomaba a cada uno del brazo y los jalaba -¡Nos veremos chicos!- mencionó al aire mientras desaparecía de la vista del cejudo y la castaña los cuales solo asintieron

-Lee, nosotros también debemos de ir a inscribirnos- Dijo Ten Ten mientras se acercaba a el

-Ten Ten ¿crees que Neji también sienta algo por Sakura?- preguntó

La castaña puso un dedo en su barbilla -A decir verdad no lo sé, Neji no es muy expresivo que digamos- dijo pensativa

-si a Neji le gusta no tendré ninguna oportunidad con ella- declaró Lee mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba

-Oh vamos Lee- la castaña le puso su mano en su hombro derecho mientras le daba palmadas en señal de apoyo - Sakura aún te puede dar el sí, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no?- declaró mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Tienes razón, aún no me daré por vencido vamos Ten Ten tenemos un examen que pasar- dijo mientras en sus ojos se formaban flamitas

-Hai-dijo Ten Ten con un tono de alegría

-Pero antes tengo algo que hacer, adelántate y en unos segundos te alcanzaré

-No hagas tonterías Rock Lee-

-Por supuesto que no, confía en mi- dijo mientras ponía su pose guay

-Como digas-dijo la castaña restándole importancia mientras tomaba la dirección que había tomado el Hyuga antes

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

-¡Oye tu! ¡Sasuke!- dijo rock lee mientras los alcanzaba

-¡Lee! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sakura

-¡Quiero pelear con Sasuke aquí y ahora! Dicen que eres le novato número uno, y me gustaría comprobarlo

-¡Lee! ¡Basta!- regaño Sakura -si Gai se entera, te regañara

-No te metas Sakura-dijo el Uchiha mientras daba un par de pasos al frente

-¡Basta Sasuke, no le ganaras!-

-Hmp, alguien como tú no debería de hablarme así, en lugar de preocuparte por mi deberías de ponerte a practicar tus jutsus, eres igual a Naruto, no, eres aún peor que el-

* **plaff** * un sonoro golpe se escucho, la Haruno le había propinado una cachetada al Uchiha -jamás vuelvas a hablarme así... estoy harta de que seas tan engreído, vuélveme a tratar de esa forma y lo pagaras Uchiha-su mirada mostraba frialdad y sobre todo decisión

-Sakura...-Naruto murmuró, Jamás había visto a Sakura con esa mirada y mucho menos pensó que le hablaría de una forma tan dura a Sasuke

Sasuke por su lado solo la veía con una mirada difícil de leer, no entendía muy bien que había pasado, es verdad que Sakura no era como las chicas de su club de fans, no se la pasaba persiguiéndolo pero no le era indiferente, cuando el estaba cerca de ella, ella se sonrojaba, creyó que estaba enamorada de él ¿se había equivocado?

-Adelante Lee-dijo la Haruno, sabía que Sasuke aún no era rival para Lee y tal vez eso le ayudaría a que tuviera los pies en la tierra Sasuke tenía ciertas ventajas para ser un ninja por ser un Uchiha "pero el trabajo duro derrota el talento natural" repasó mentalmente la frase que Gai siempre les decía

Sasuke la observo por unos segundos, luego su vista volvió a Lee -Hmp, hagámoslo- estaba molesto y Lee sería la persona perfecta para descargar su furia

 _-¿Que acaba de pasar?-_ pregunto a su inner

- _ **Lo que desde hace años debimos haber hecho, poner a Sasuke en su lugar, chaaaa!**_

- _pero no se supone que estamos enamoradas de el? No se trata así a las personas que quieres_

 _ **-¿No te has dado cuenta Sakura? Nosotras no estamos enamoradas de el**_

-¿No lo estamos?

 **-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De verdad algún día lo estuvimos? Sinceramente creo que solo era mera atracción, como sea, ¡Basta! Ya no permitiremos que ni Sasuke ni nadie nos humille, tenemos esta nueva oportunidad para corregir los errores que cometimos en el pasado no para repetirlos ¡al diablo Sasuke! ¡Al diablo los hombres! Solo debemos de preocuparnos en nuestra fuerza, es momento de que todos miren nuestra espalda, Chaaaa!-** dijo su inner eufórica mientras soltaba golpes al aire

Sakura sonrío mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente, su inner podría estar loca pero tenía razón

-Muy bien, entonces adelante Sasuke-dijo Lee mientras tomaba su pose de combate

Sasuke corrió inmediatamente hacia Rock Lee tratando de propinarle un puñetazo, cuando iba a asestarlo Lee desapareció de su campo visual apareciendo arriba de el

-¡Konoha sempu- el de látex lanzó una patada que fácilmente fue esquivada por el Uchiha sin embargo fue seguida por otra patada, al ver que no podría esquivarla como la anterior se preparó para bloquearla, pero su mejilla nuevamente fue impactada

 _"¿Que clase de Jutsu es este ninjutsu o genjutsu?_ Se pregunto mientras salía volando, todo había sucedido tan rápido, estaba seguro de que podía bloquear la patada sin problemas y un segundo después la patada había sido asestada en su mejilla

Sasuke se puso de pie y sonrío con arrogancia -Había estado esperando para probar esto- dijo mientras activaba el Sharingan y se lanzaba nuevamente contra Lee

" _Bien Sasuke, pero no es suficiente"_ pensó Sakura

Lee le asestó una patada en la barbilla mandándolo a volar varios metros

-Eso no funcionará conmigo Sasuke-dijo Lee mientras lanzaba golpes que Sasuke no pudo esquivar- mi técnica no es ninjutsu ni genjutsu estoy usando taijutsu ¿ya entendiste? lo que significa que no hay truco Sasuke Uchiha, son artes marciales justas nada más- nuevamente desapareció de su campo visual para posicionarse debajo y asestarle una patada en la barbilla mandándolo a volar hacia arriba -ahora te probaré mi punto, el trabajo duro supera el talento natural- dijo mientras se preparaba para un nuevo ataque

-¡Lee! ¡Basta, fue suficiente!-

-Pero Sakura..-

-Basta Lee, Sakura tiene razón-dijo una tortuga roja con espirales amarillos en el caparazón

Sasuke Impacto contra el suelo "¿¡ _que demonios acaba de pasar!? Mi sharingan fue completamente inútil_ " pensó con incredulidad mientras miraba a Lee y Naruto se acercaba a él

-Sasuke... " _no puedo creerlo ese cejotas venció fácilmente a Sasuke"_ pensó mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza "¿de verdad Sasuke perdió contra el?"

-Se puede saber que ibas a hacer Lee, esa técnica está prohibida y tú Sakura, como permitiste que eso casi pasara

-Sakura no tuvo nada que ver todo es mi culpa yo comencé con esto-trató de explicar Lee

-Ambos deberían de estar avergonzadas, prepárense para el castigo por favor aparece Gai sensei

Una nube de humo apareció cuando se dispersó dejó ver al hombre mayor de látex verde

-Hola, Hola ¿cómo está gente? ¿Que cuentan?-pregunto el hombre que igual que Lee, poseía unas cejas pobladas y el famoso corte de tazón

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! NO PUEDO CREERLO SUS CEJAS SON MÁS GRANDES INCLUSO PARECEN QUE TIENEN VIDA PROPIA!- gritó Naruto

-QUE TE PASA, RESPETA A GAI-sensei-gritó Rock Lee

-Tranquilo Lee-dijo Gai mientras posaba su mano en su hombro mientras escaneaba con la mirada a Naruto Y Sasuke para finalmente miraba a la Haruno -así que estos son tus compañeros de equipo Sakura-

-Hai-respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Bien no vine aquí a socializar, Sakura, Rock Lee estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, Lee, estabas apuntó de utilizar una técnica que te recuerdo está estrictamente prohibida, sino hubiera sido por Sakura lo habrías hecho y tú Sakura jamás debiste de haber permitido que Lee y Sasuke pelearan en primer lugar, no puedo creer que me fallaran de esa manera-dijo mientras lloraba -No me dejan otra opción más que castigarlos- de un solo movimiento le soltó un puñetazo a ambos mandándolos a volar, y cuando los exámenes terminen tendrán que darle mil vueltas a la aldea con solo las manos- y con un *puff* desaparecio

-¡Sakura!-gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia ella-¿Estas bien? Ese tipo está loco ttebayo!

-No te preocupes Naruto está bien-hablo la pelirosa mientras se ponía de pie

Lee también se acercó a ella- Sakura lo siento mucho, jamás debí de involucrarte en esto, perdóname por favor-

-No te preocupes Lee- dijo la Haruno mientras le sonreía tiernamente

-Sakura, cuando los exámenes terminen por favor ten una cena conmigo, será como una compensación por esto-

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza -está bien Lee-

-Entonces nos veremos mi flor, mucha suerte, aunque no la necesitas- Naruto-san, Sasuke-san- se despidió antes de seguir su camino

-Nosotros también debemos de irnos-mencionó Sakura mientras emprendía el camino hacia la sala de inscripciones

-/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/-

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó el rubio mientras corría hacia su mentor -¿Que hace aquí?

-Hmp, vine a asegurarme que los tres estuvieran aqui

-porque la inscripción solo puede ser en equipos de tres ¿verdad?

-siempre tan perspicaz Sakura

-Si es así ¿porque no lo mencionó antes?- pregunto el Uchiha

-Necesitaba que los tres vinieran por su cuenta y no porque se sintieron comprometidos con los otros-

-tiene sentido-

-una vez que pasen estas puertas ya no abra vuelta atras así que solo me queda desearles suerte, realmente estoy muy orgullos de cada uno de ustedes

-¡Será pan comido-ttebayo! Confié en nosotros sensei-declaró el rubio mientras Sasuke y Sakura sonrían y atravesaban la puerta

" _estoy seguro de que lo harán bien"_ pensó él peligris mientras veía a sus estudiantes desaparecer por la puerta

Para Sasuke y Naruto solo era un examen para ver si lograban volverse chunnin pero para Sakura era el primer paso para cambiar la historia

* * *

Holaaaa, lamentó mucho no poder actualizar seguido, tratare de hacerlo más seguido pero no les prometo nada, espero les gustara el capítulo y como siempre espero sus reviews, y muchas gracias a los que siempre los dejan, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo:)

Posdata: Si, es NejiSaku, no lo pude evitar siempre fue mi pareja favorita aunque fuera inexistente


	5. Chapter 6

-diálogos-

 _—pensamientos-_

 **—diálogos inner-**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Cuando entraron al salón de paredes amarillentas por el paso de lo sucedido años, pudieron observar a ninjas de diferentes aldeas, lluvia, cascada, hierba, arena, hoja, todos estaban ahí, fácilmente un centenar de ellos

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-

Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al reconocer la voz de su mejor amiga-rival Ino Yamanaka

-¿Donde haz estado?-chilló la rubia mientras abrazaba al azabache por la espalda -e extrañado ver diario tu atractiva seriedad-dijo con picardía

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño " _todas las mujeres son unas molestias_ "-pensó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la rubia

-Ah hola Frentona, quien lo diría, no creía que se pudiera hacer más grande- dijo mientras señalaba la frente de la Haruno

-¡CÁLLATE INO CERDA!

-¡Ni creas que por estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke me lo quitaras!

-Ino- el rostro de la pelirosa cambio a uno de seriedad -yo hace años que dejé de perseguir a Sasuke, no me interesa-sentenció con desinterés

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿Es mío?-pregunto confundida la rubia si bien Sakura hace años no peleaba con ella por Sasuke creyó que solo era una táctica y que esperaba el momento apropiado

La pelirosa solo asintió con la cabeza -además, ¿no crees que fue tonto perder nuestra amistad por el? Ahora que Sasuke no me interesa ¿crees que podamos ser amigas otra vez?-pregunto mientras le extendía la mano

La rubia soltó a Sasuke para ponerse frente a Sakura y darle un manotazo en la mano que la joven le había extendido -¡por supuesto que no frente de marquesina! No importa si Sasuke ya no te interesa ¡Tu y yo seguiremos siendo rivales! ¡Yo juré que jamás perdería contra ti y este examen definirá quien de las dos es mejor!

-Entonces que la mejor gane -CERDAAAA- respondio burlonamente, Ino siempre lograría sacarla de sus casillas en un parpadeo

El resto del equipo 10 se acercó a ellos

El típico Shikamaru aburrido y Chouji comiendo frituras

-¿Ustedes también están aquí?-pregunto el Nara mientras bostezaba -Esto será tan pro..

-¿blematico? Completo Sakura, mientras retomaba su perfil sereno

-Así es-

-Vaya vaya, así que los 9 novatos volvemos a estar juntos- Dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba seguido de Hinata y Shino -este examen será muy interesante, por lo menos para los que somos fuertes, ¿No lo crees Sasuke?-dijo con arrogancia el chico perro

-Hmp, estás muy confiado Kiba-respondió con la misma arrogancia Sasuke

Por su parte unos ojos blancos a lo lejos observaban la escena

-Esos son los novatos de este año ¿que te parecen Neji?- Pregunto Ten Ten

-Ridiculos- sentenció el castaño mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho- no creo que lleguen muy lejos

-Todos son de clanes reconocidos, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Naara, Akimichi, Uchiha y... Hyuga- notó como los hombros del castaño se tensaron al escuchar el ultimo apellido -creo qué hay mucho que esperar de ellos ¿no lo crees?-

-Hmp- es verdad que este año los exámenes eran muy especiales, estaba el chico Uchiha, el único sobreviviente de su clan, una pelea entre ellos sería muy interesante Byakugan contra Sharingan ¿cuál sería mejor?. Y estaba Sakura, la razón principal por la que esperaron un año para presentar los exámenes, no entendía porque la hija de unos simples comerciantes se esforzaba en ser un ninja, el primer día que entreno con ellos ni siquiera se presentó con ella, no lo creyó necesario juro que no duraría más de una semana, y lo hizo, desde ese momento comenzó a prestarle más atención, su puntería era excelente nunca fallaba sin duda todo un prodigio, en ninjutsu y genjutsu era lo mismo, sus habilidades eran por arriba del promedio, aunque lo más interesante era que cada vez que practicaba taijutsu sus movimientos eran torpes al momento de asestar el golpe, como si intentare contenerse, fue cuando lo vio, ella almacenaba chakra en su cuerpo y acumulaba chakra en puños y pies para aumentar su fuerza, la incrementaba gradualmente conforme pasaban los meses, con la cantidad de chakra que tenía acumulada fácilmente podría soltar golpes con fuerza sobrehumana entonces, ¿porque hacerse la débil cuando claramente no lo era?, eso despertó un interés fuera de lo normal en el. Cada día la observo más y más inclusive comenzó a fijarse en su personalidad, tenía un temperamento muy fuerte, hacerla enojar era gratamente fácil, era amable, el jamás le había dedicado más de un par de palabras y aún así ella entrenaba con él cada vez que se lo pedía nunca llegaba ni un minuto tarde y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era tan calida, siempre que la veía sonreír le transmitía tranquilidad y de alguna extraña manera lo hacía sentirse mejor, Cada vez que salían de misión y regresaban heridos ella iba a verlos y se preocupaba hasta por el más mínimo corte e inclusive era a la única persona que había visto tratar al chico Uzumaki de buen modo, así era Sakura Haruno, la chica a la que le gustaba observar.

La voz de Ten Ten lo sacó de sus pensamientos-solo Sakura es hija de civiles-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¿De verdad Neji? Llevo rato hablándote y estabas en tu mundo solo nombre a Sakura y comenzaste a prestar atención, dime la verdad Neji ¿te gusta Sakura?

Si bien esa pregunta lo descolocó no lo demostró -Yo no tengo tiempo para perder en tonterías de amor-

-Cuando Lee le pidió que fuera su novia parecías molesto- señaló acusadoramente la castaña

-Solo porque no quería perder a mi compañera de entrenamiento-respondió con seriedad intentando dar por terminada la conversación, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando

-Yo podría entrenar contigo-

-Tu puntería aún no es perfecta-

-Puedo mejorar

-Pues hazlo- -esfuérzate por ser una buena kunoichi, pero hazlo por ti-dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a perderse entre la multitud.

La castaña solo suspiro, si Neji sentía algo por Sakura jamás lo admitiría

-/-/-/-/-

Los nueves novatos seguían hablando, cuando un joven de cabello blanco se acercó a ellos, Sakura estaba tan entretenida peleando con Ino que no notó su presencia hasta que escuchó su voz.

-Oigan ustedes-

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, esa voz, sin duda era el, y así era... " _Kabuto_ " se veía como un chicho "normal" nadie podría imaginarse de todo el daño que haría en el futuro, quería matarlo y evitar tanto sufrimiento, pero no era la opción, debía seguir con sus planes y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era actuar.

-Quizá quieran bajarle a su escándalo, digo no se ofendan pero ustedes son los nueves novatos ¿cierto? Recién salidos de la academia, si yo fuera ustedes no me pondría en ridiculo, relájense, esto no es un campamento escolar

-¡Y quien te preguntó!- gruño a la defensiva Ino -Ademas, ¿quien se supone que eres?

-Yo soy Kabuto Yakushi- dijo con soberbia -pero en serio vean a su alrededor, están dando una muy mala presentación-

Y así era, todos los ninjas reunidos en la sala los observaban y no con una cara simpática precisamente

-¿lo ven? Estos exámenes tensan a todo mundo, pero no los culpo después de todo ustedes no saben como funcionan estos exámenes

-dijiste que te llamas Kabuto Yakushi, ¿no es cierto? Hablo Sakura

-Asi es, este es mi séptimo examen, se podría decir un experto, tal vez pueda ayudarlos con mis infotarjetas ninja-dijo mientras mostraba pequeños papeles de color anaranjado

=¿Info que?-Pregunto Naruto

-Infotarejtas ninja, Es difícil de explicar pero estas tarjetas han sido codificadas con lo que e aprendido estos años-

-Esas tarjetas tienen información de otros candidatos, individualmente?- preguntó Sasuke

-Podría ser, ¿piensas en alguien en especial?-

-Podría ser-

No puedo prometerte que la información sea completa, pero puedo tener algo, dime de quien hablas y te lo mostrare

-Rock Lee de la hoja y Gaara de la arena-

-Bueno eso facilita todo-dijo mientras sacaba dos papelitos mientras comenzaba a girarlas aplicándoles una pequeña cantidad de chakra, una pequeña cortina de humo apareció mostrando la tarjeta de Gaara -vaya al parecer no tengo nada de este sujeto- Sasuke chasqueo la lengua ante la negativa -lo siento, veamos qué hay de Lee- dijo mientras aplicaba el mismo procedimiento con esa tarjeta -si aquí está, misiones pocas, es un año mayor que ustedes, su equipo está integrado por Neji Hyuga, Tenten Amma y su jounin encargado es Maito Gai, su especialidad es el taijutsu, es un genin común y corriente

Sakura río por lo bajo ante ese comentario, Lee podía ser todo, menos común y corriente

-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?-preguntó Kabuto con sorna mientras se arreglaba los anteojos

-En realidad, si-respondió con un tono de burla mientras daba un paso adelante para quedar frente a él -Me gustaría que explicaras ¿para ti que es un ninja que no sea común y corriente?

Kabuto soltó una risita ante el comentario -por supuesto me refiero aquellos que no tienen un kekkei genkai, te lo explicaría, pero no espero que una hija de unos simples comerciantes lo entienda-soltó una risa, mientras giraba sobre su tobillo, para darle la espalda dispuesto a marcharse -bien, a llegado mi momento, los veo luego chicos, ah y suerte, en especial a ti Sakura, la necesitarás- esto último lo dijo mientras le dedicaba una última mirada, por un momento sintió que su chakra aumentaba de manera sorpréndete pero eso solo duro milésimas de segundos, sacudió la cabeza ante la idea, debió ser su imaginación, solo era un genin.

" _El trabajo duro supera el talento natural_ " susurro la pelirosa para ella misma, observando la espalda del peliblanco mientras apretaba sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos, algo que solo Sasuke notó, matar a Kabuto en estos momentos no parecía tan mala idea.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amigo rubio -Sa Sakura-chan- habló el rubio con voz temerosa, después de todo pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y sabía lo fácil que era hacerla enojar

Sorpresivamente la pelirosa volteó como si nada hubiera pasado -¿qué pasa Naruto?-

El rubio suspiro con alivio -Nada Sakura-Chan, no le hagas caso es un tonto, tu eres asombrosa ¡deberás!-

Sakura sonrío ante esto, no podía creer lo tonta que había sido por tratar mal a Naruto hace años, el siempre fue tan bueno

-¡Y escuchen bien todos y cada uno de ustedes mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y los venceré a todos!-gritó con euforia por toda la sala

Sakura solo lo observo con una gotita en la frente y una sonrisa nerviosa, si, Naruto era bueno pero sin duda era un idiota nato

Un silencio se formó en la sala

-¡Idiota lo único qué lograrás es que nos maten a todos!-Ino comenzó a gritarle a Naruto -¡frentesota! -La rubia volvió sus ojos hacia su amiga -¡ controla a tu novio!

Sakura por su parte seguía riendo nerviosamente hasta que lo sintió, los ninja del sonido se estaban acercando, rápidamente sacó 3 kunais y los lanzó chocando a tiempo con los de Zaku que iban dirigidos hacia Naruto, de un movimiento se posicionó frente a él pateando a Dosu en el estómago mandándolo a volar hacia la pared, de nueva cuenta sacó un Kunai dándole en la tela del brazo en donde Dosu llevaba su arma, dejándolo atorado en el muro.

Todos miraron con desconcierto al ninja del sonido estrellado en la pared, para los ojos normales todo había pasado demasiado rápido, imposible que ellos supieran lo que acaba de suceder

Sakura bajó lentamente la pierna con la que había golpeado a Dosu, retomando su posición serena

-Sa Sa Sakura-chan- habló el rubio nervioso mientras veía a aquel ninja del sonido sacándose el Kunai que había rasgado su ropa -¿qué pasó?-preguntó volviendo la vista a la espalda de la pelirosa que se encontraba frente de él

Murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por toda la sala, muy pocos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder

-¿Acaso esa chiquilla del cabello rosado golpeó al ninja del sonido?-preguntó Kankuro con sorpresa a su hermana

-Creo... que si... -contestó con la misma sorpresa la rubia, nuevamente examinó con la vista a aquella mujer, parecía normal, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, no debía de ser alguien importante, pero en ese momento podría jurar que sería un problema en sus planes a futuro, dirigió su vista hacia su otro hermano y justo lo que temía, el se había interesado en ella, una sonrisa apenas visible adornaba su cara, " _lo siento por ti_ " pensó con tristeza volviendo sus ojos hacia la del cabello rosado, Gaara se obsesionaría con ella hasta que lograra matarla

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba desconcertado, había activado su sharingan en cuanto los Kunai habían chocado, y ni con él entendía lo que había sucedido "¿ _desde cuando Sakura era tan rápida? ¿Desde cuando tenía tales reflejos_? Es más, ¿ _desde cuando sabía lanzar un Kunai_?". Desde que se graduaron la había considerado una inútil, en el país de las olas se mostró como tal, no hizo absolutamente nada, sólo ganarles en aprender a subir los árboles, pero nada más, "¿ _que había cambiado en estos días_?"-pensó mientras la miraba -"¿ _en serio ella era Sakura_?"-

* * *

¡ **Lo siento por la tardanza! Pero ya saben, lento pero seguro**

 **Espero comenzar a actualizar más seguido, espero les esté gustando el rumbo que esta tomado el fic y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews y mensajes son los que hacen que siga escribiendo ¡Gracias!**


End file.
